A Piece of You
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Annie returns to District 4 after finding out about Finnick's Death and her pregnancy. But your true love never leaves you even in death... there is a piece of you there with you. Feel good fluff told from Annie's POV Oneshot


**I don't own the Hunger Games okay? I know I really should be updating some of my other fics but I got this oneshot idea in my mind and had to write it out. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Congratulations Mrs. Odair!" The doctor said as he read the results of the tests he preformed. "You're pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" I ask placing a hand on my lower abdomen.

"Yes, pregnant." He said. "You're going to be a mommy Annie."

"Yeah." I said as got up. "What should I do to prepare?"

"Well, I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, but when you get back to District 4, don't eat shark, swordfish, king mackerel or tilefish. And avoid shellfish." The doctor said while I said 'dang' under my breath. Shrimp was one of my favorite foods in District 4. "Also, make sure that you cook the seafood throughly before you eat it."

"Sounds easy enough." I said.

"Pregnancy isn't as scary as it seems to be. Just eat well, keep active, nothing too hard core, just easy things like walks on the beach or light swims even and get plenty of rest." The doctor said to me. He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Give this to Mrs. Everdeen in the new hospital down there."

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask. "Isn't that Katniss's mom?"

"Yes." He said. "She will be more than willing to help you through this time. It must be rough."

 _You don't know the half of it._ I thought as I walked out the door of the Capitol hospital and back to my temporary room in President Snow's old mansion. I had been called out to give my testimony on Katniss and Peeta during the trial of President Snow, and Katniss after she shot President Coin. I told them she seemed like a good honest caring person. I had helped Mags mentor in her Games and I could tell she would only hurt someone if they were going to hurt someone that she cared about. I had been devastated enough when I arrived. Katniss was the one to deliver the news that Finnick was killed first. Since she was there and leading the group he was assigned to at the time, she felt it was her duty to tell me as his wife. She handed me a folded District 4 flag and his Trident. I noticed she was trying to keep it together. I had heard that Prim had died recently. No way that she could have been able to keep it together for me easily. I walked up to her and hugged her. "It's okay" I told her.

"It's not. I couldn't save Finnick and led him to his death!" Katniss said

"No, as much as I miss him, Finnick would have wanted to fight protecting what he loves." I said.

"But if I hadn't-" She said as I put my finger on her mouth.

"Finnick wanted to come back, but he was always willing to fight and die for those he loved. There were a few other male Victors for District 4. But Finnick wanted a free world for our love." I said. "He wanted to be a part of the rebellion so no one would fear what we had to." As a fellow Victor, Katniss knew what I was talking about. "Do not blame yourself. Go check up on Peeta."

"Are you sure?" Katniss said.

"I'm sure." I said as I lay down to sleep that night, holding onto Finnick's Trident. I woke up early that next morning feeling sick. I thought it was something I ate at first, but the morning sickness lasted for a few days. I decided that I needed to go to the hospital. If it was a stomach flu, it would have gone away by now. Now, I have the doctor's results and I know I am pregnant. I don't know how to feel. I pack up my clothes and head back to District 4 to my house in the Victor's Village there. Dr. Aurelius said I could call him at any time to talk about any of my feelings. He had diagnosed me with "PTSD" or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Great, I have PTSD and I am pregnant. I get on the train and look out the window. Most of all the other Victors not needed in the Capitol for official reasons are on the train. Enobaria and Haymitch are in the car with me, but I just ignore them. Haymitch said he had to go back to 12 to get things ready for Katniss and Peeta and then he took a drink from a flask he had. Enobaria just sat there and looked out the window. Other than the modifications done to her teeth, she is the most normal of all us Victors. I look away because neither one of them need to know about how I am feeling. After two very quiet days on the train, I arrive at District 4 to see Mrs. Everdeen waiting for me at the train station.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask.

"Dr. Aurelius called." She said as she headed towards me. "Seemed to think that a young mother widow could use some help from someone who had been there herself."

I look at her and see Prim and a little of Katniss in her face and eyes. I know losing Prim has been hard on her and she is overworking herself so she doesn't have to think about what happened, but I do have to admit, she lost her husband and daughter, and from what Katniss said after what happened, it sounds like some of the symptoms of PTSD that Dr. Aurelius described. She had been where I was. I look around and just decide to talk about the pregnancy. "I have had to throw up pretty regularly every morning."

"My sickness with Katniss was awful." Mrs. Everdeen said. "They call it morning sickness but for me it was more of an indoor sickness. That girl did not like me being inside. Should have been a sign of things to come. Her father would have to constantly go to the forest and get me mint to calm it down."

"That's nice..." I say at the mention of Mr. Everdeen. My child will know what his father died for yes, but the baby will never know his daddy.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Everdeen said placing her hand on my shoulder. "I am working on establishing a hospital here in District 4, so I am going to be here for quite awhile."

"That's good." I said. "But what about Katniss?"

"I'll call..." She said distant. I could tell she couldn't face District 12 anymore. "But Peeta seems to be doing a good job helping her out."

I look over the waves crashing over the shores and start to cry. Finnick had said once the war was over he would love to splash through those waves like a dolphin and we would swim off into the sunset together. I was one of the few people who could keep up with him in the ocean. We would be free to raise a family together without them having to worry about being a piece in the Games. But those dreams are gone. I place my hand on my belly again and almost feel like the baby likes the water. This really is Finnick's child. As we see the sunset, Mrs. Everdeen puts her hand on my shoulder again and sighs.

"I know you think you lost Finnick. When my husband died, I thought my world was over. I checked out and Katniss and Prim suffered." Mrs. Everdeen said. _You are doing it again..._ I thought to myself but no one could figure out what Katniss really needed and Peeta seemed to be the only person that could comfort her. "What I didn't know then what I know now is that I still had my husband, but not in person. Katniss and Prim were his daughters. I know people say Prim took after me a lot, but she had her father's heart. And you know Katniss is skilled at hunting and living in nature, well it was her father who taught her that and his determination lived on in her. Sure, you don't have Finnick's body to hold onto and he won't be able to see your baby be born, he won't be there for his first steps, his birthdays and all the holidays but Finnick never will leave you. He will be there in your child. And the best you can do is raise that baby to be the best they can."

I looked at Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss had some respect for her, even though she said she would never forgive her mother for how she reacted after her father died. This woman had some wisdom in her words. Finnick will always be with me. In the form of our child. The love we made that made this baby is there. Finnick isn't completely gone, he is with me in spirit as I raise our little Finn. "Thanks for the words Mrs. Everdeen. They really helped. I will raise our son to be just as good hearted and caring as his dad."

"How do you know it'll be a boy?" Mrs. Everdeen teased.

"Call it mother's intuition." I say as I head to my old home in Victor's Village. "Now I need to make a nursery for this little boy."

"You're going to be a great mother." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"It's the least I can do for Finnick." I smile as I open the door to my house and head upstairs. I will never be able to replace Finnick. I don't need to marry for money. I still will get my Victor's winnings, it was part of the surrender agreement, and a widow's pension from District 13. However, I could never love another man like I love Finnick. No other man would be worthy enough to be a dad to his son. But I must go on. Our son is my living bit of Finnick to hold onto and never let go. While Finnick is never coming back, I have a life of his growing in me and never will let that go. I love you Finnick and your son is in good hands.


End file.
